APH TOD
by ImperialAssassinTwins77
Summary: Axis Powers Hetalia Truth or Dare for short. HEHEHEHEHEHE! TORTURE THE NATIONS WITH YOUR TRUTHS AND DARES HETALIA FANGIRLS AND FANBOYS!


APH Truth or Dare Prelude

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Hetalia: Axis Powers. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Aine: Welcome to the prelude or fancy word for introduction of the Axis Powers Hetalia Truth or Dare Show or APH TOD for short. I'm Aine one of your hosts.

Arata: And her twin brother Arata!

Aine: And our best friends! Riku!

Riku: Yo.

Arata: Daichi!

Daichi: How ya doin?!

Aine: Shin!

Shin: Hi.

Arata: And Jun.

Jun: HEY! HEY! HEY!

Aine: Now based on the show's title...

Arata: You can probably tell this show is meant for tortur-! (hand goes over his mouth)

Aine: He means that this show is meant for...TESTING the Hetalia characters' bravery. Ok! Moving

on to our co-host friends introducing the teams.

Riku: Over in this corner...THE AMAZING AXIS POWERS consisting of North Italy/Veneziano or simply Italy also called Feliciano Vargas.

Italy: Ve~~~! Hi!

Riku: Germany or Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Germany: Guten tag. Ve are not going lose!

Jun: Kiku Honda or Japan/Nihon.

Japan: (bows) Konichiwa my name is Nihon...my hobby is to read the atmosphere...my goal...I'll think about it later...for now all my answers are no *smiles*

Riku: Hungary or Elizaveta Hedervary.

Hungary: (smiling sweetly) Hi~! (dark aura surrounds her while she is holding her frying pan) We are sooo winning!

Riku: (shudders) And Austria or Roderich Edelstein.

Austria: (calmy pushes glasses up) We are going to win...

Riku: Moving on to Shin!

Shin: Over here in this corner is the incredibly AWESOME allies!

Riku: THE AXIS ARE BETTER!

Shin: SHUT IT RIKU! First it's bada** leader! The USA,US,or US of A. His formal name being the United States of America or simply America also called Alfred F. Jones!

America: HAHAHAHA! THE HERO WILL LEAD HIS SIDEKICKS TO VICTORY!

Aine: *has a huge crush and obssession of America* GO AMERICA!

Shin: (sweatdrops) The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland otherwise known as the UK,Britain,Great Britain,United Kingdom,England,Iggy-!

England: (interrupts) WHAT WAS THAT WANKER?!

Shin: Or Arthur Kirkland. Known for his incredibly terrible cooking especially his scones.

England: HEY!

Audience: (laughs)

England Fangirls: SO MEAN!

Shin: (covers his ears) Okay...China or Wang Yao or Yao Wang.

China: We are not gonna lose aru!

Shin: Russia or Ivan Braginski.

Russia: Be prepared to lose kolkolkolkolkol...

Shin: And Canada or Matthew Williams! AND I SWEAR TO GOD WHOEVER SAYS OR EVEN THINKS "WHO?" WILL DIE IN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS!

(cricket noises are heard)

America: Who?

Shin: (vein pop but keeps calm) To Daichi!

Daichi: NOW IT'S THE BADA** NORDICS!

Riku and Shin: HEY!

Daichi: It's f***in awesome leader Denmark or Mathias Kohler!

Denmark: HAHAHA!

Daichi: Norway or Lukas Bondevik.

Norway: (emotionless)

Daichi: His brother Iceland or Emil Steilsson.

Iceland: I'm not his brother dammit! And I refuse to call him Onii-chan!

Norway: I'll make you say so...

Daichi: Tino Vainamoimen or Finland or..SANTA CLAUS B*TCHES!

Finland: Hi~!

Daichi: And Sweden or Berwald Oxenstierna.

Sweden: ...Hi...

Daichi: To Jun!

Jun: The AWESOMEST BTT otherwise known as The Bad Touch Trio and Romano! Prussia or Gilbert Beilschmidt!

Prussia: Heil to mein awesomeness!

Jun: Spain or Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Spain: HOLA!

Jun: Francis Bonnefoy or France who is also on the Allies.

France: Honhonhon~!

Jun: And Southern Italy/Romano or Lovino Vargas!

Romano: TIME TO LOSE BASTARDS!

Aine: Now for the other countries team or Team Neutral! Led by Switzerland or Vash Zwingli!

Switzerland: Hn...

Aine: Liechtenstein or Lilli Zwingli.

Liechtenstein: We'll win big bruder!

Aine: Belgium or Bella.

Belgium: HEY!

Aine: Netherlands also called Holland or Abel.

Netherlands: ..Hi.

Aine: Egypt or Gupta Muhammad Hassan.

Egypt: Hi...

Aine: Turkey or Sadik Adnan.

Turkey: YOU'RE GOING DOWN!

Aine: And Greece or Heracles Karpusi!

Greece: (asleep)

Arata: AND LASTLY THE BALTICS! Lithuania or Toris Laurinaitis.

Lithuania: Umm hello..

Arata: Poland or Feliks Lukasaewicz.

Poland: WE'LL LIKE TOTALLY WIN!

Arata: Estonia or Eduard von Bock.

Eduard: Hehe...Our intelligence will help us win...

Arata: Latvia or Raivis Galante.

Latvia: Umm..hi...

Arata: Somehow Belarus or Natalia Arlovskaya...

Belarus: (intimidating look)

Arata: And Ukraine or Katyusha Braginskaya.

Ukraine: Hi~!

Aine: Now that we have the teams let's hear Onii-chan explain the rules.

Arata: Rules for teams-Viewers will send us truths and dares specified at certain nations. If a nation answers a truth, they earn 3 points. If they do a dare, 5 points. If two or more nations are involved in a dare and viewers please try not to involve too many in one dare then as long as a nation does their part of the dare they get the points. Sometimes however us hosts will feel like truthing and/or daring so if you answer our truths it's 7 points and if you do our dares 9 points. Got it?

Nations: YES!

Arata: Rules for viewers-ABSOLUTELY NO MATURE DARES. Dares are PG-13 max. No exceptions. They can be suggestive but yeah don't be descriptive. Yaoi is allowed but not too much. NO YURI! AGAIN NO EXCEPTIONS! NOT EVEN SUGGESTING! And no dares that will severely injure or kill the nations. The Hetalia characters are nations but they're still humans with feelings. If you would like to be a guest star or co-host, please PM us. Truths and dares are preferred in review format but you can also PM if you have or need to. Other than that, please try and do it through review. Last rule is HAVE FUN SADISTIC FANGIRLS AND FANBOYS OF HETALIA!

Aine: YOU HEARD MY BRO! SEND! SEND! SEND!


End file.
